dynaestorrefandomcom-20200214-history
Adrynian Currency
Brief Introduction Adrynians generally have an abundance of wealth, but when it comes to their currency it can be a little confusing - especially since it doesn't follow exactly with our system on Earth. The Adrynians long ago used to trade and barter, and sometimes they still do in the remote rural areas and towns; however, they tend to predominantly use coins and dollar bills. Every coin and every dollar bill (or note) has the braille translation for the certain denomination of that piece of money, to ensure that blind people can not be deceived unfairly. There are 6 lóvâna (ADL) to a plâtós , 120 plâtós (ADP) to a qharri and 1,000 qharri (ADQ) to a rüflärii (ADR) - which is the coin with the highest value. Qharri The closest thing that relates to a dollar is called a qharri (pronounced Kkâh-'ree'), and is the equivalent of $0.069 in British Pounds ($0.15AUD / $0.11US). A qharri, often written as ADQ (Adrynian qharri), is made up of a gold and iron alloy, and is made using a ratio 90% gold and 10% Iron so that the iron will make the gold stronger. The coin is about the same size and thickness as an Australian Dollar coin. The reason why they convert on such a low scale on the exchange rate is because it takes $4.00GBP ($8.00AUD) to make just $1.000ADQ; therefore making the conversion of cents, let alone farthings (an old, out-dated coin from Britain. There are 4 farthings to a penny and a penny is equivalent to 1 cent), arbitrary as the values are so so small that they are completely negligible to human currency. There are 1,000 qharri to a rüflärii. Plâtós A plâtós (pronounced Plâh-toss) is the the closest thing that relates to a 1 cent piece, although it is the equivalent of $0.000575GBP (a lot less than a single farthing). It is made from Argentium-sterling silver and is about the same thickness of an Australian Dollar coin, but the size varies as it has 6 different types of coins that come from it: 1 plâtós, 5 plâtós, 10 plâtós, 20 plâtós, 50 plâtós, and 100 plâtós. In Irescotlabrish the word for coin is "kahl" (pronounced Kah-ll) and can be used for any currency or denomination, whereas the plural is simply kahlén (pronounced kah-len). There are 120 plâtós to a qharri, although it is highly unlikely that just a single 1 plâtós kahl will be used to make up that total of coins. 1 Plâtós Kahl The 1 plâtós kahl can be identified by its almost blank surface, except for a number one (in Irescotlabrish text), in the the middle of the coin encircled in a ring of 10 blank circles within a royal blue annulus (a doughnut-like shape). The other side of the coin however, shows the head of the current Emperor of Adrynia. 5 Plâtós Kahl The 5 plâtós kahl can be identified by its unique surface which is of a circular maze with the Irescotlabrish number for 5 in the centre encased in a diamond. Like all other coins, the head of the current emperor of Adrynia is shown on the opposite side of the coin. 10 Plâtós Kahl The 10 plâtós kahl can be identified by an image of a pryglúhn (a large, bear-like creature with thick, light-grey fur and black eyes with excellent night vision) roaring fiercely, and standing on top of the Irescotlabrish number for ten. 20 Plâtós Kahl The 20 plâtós kahl can be identified by the Irescotlabrish number for 20 (which is made up of the symbol for a 2, followed by the symbol for a 10), encased in a spiral that is going in a clockwise direction. 50 Plâtós Kahl The 50 plâtós kahl, commonly nicknamed as 50 gilvén (50 crescents), can be identified by its image of Dynæstorre's 3 moons arranged in a triangle with the point facing downwards. The opposite side of the coin shows the head of the current emperor of Adrynia. 100 Plâtós Kahl Lóvâna Although hardly used, a lóvâna (pronounced Loh-vah-nah) is essentially a farthing in the closest terms of currency on Earth, and is the coin with the absolute lowest value being the equivalent of $0.0000958GBP (half a British penny/cent) and almost pointless even in Adrynia. A lóvâna is made from copper and is about the same size as an Australian 1 cent coin, but is the same thickness as an Australian dollar coin. There are 6 lóvâna to a plâtós. On each lóvâna kahl, there is a single 1 in Irescotlabrish text on an image of a closed book. On the opposite side of the coin their is an image of the current Emperor of Adrynia. Rüflärii A rüflärii (pronounced roo-flaah-ree) , commonly nicknamed a sun or a crown, is the coin with the highest value in Adrynian currency and is the equivalent of $69.00GBP. It is made from 99.95% pure platinum, about 1.5 times the size of an Australian 50 cent piece/coin, but the thickness of an Australian 10 cent piece. There are 5 rüflärii to a grintómire banknote (which is approximately 345GBP). A rüflärii can be identified by the symbol of a crown which is above an image of a sun; and inside the image resides the Irescotlabrish number for 1. On the opposite side of the coin their is an image of the current emperor of Adrynia. Benefits of using Platinum for Coins Platinum is hypoallergenic (which means it is unlikely to cause an allergic reaction), resists tarnish, and is one of the strongest precious metals in the world which is extremely durable. Specially Minted/Limited Edition Coins Occasionally the Mint of Adrynia create specially minted, limited edition coins which are still legal tender. Below is a list of previously minted coins that are limited editions and were made for special occasions. The Rock Snake Qharri The rock snake Qharri is a limited edition coin minted by the Adrynian mint called "the Mint of Adrynia", and has the value of 1 Qharri and 60 plâtós. However, since there were only 200 made, it's more than likely to find one for sale within the range of 4-38 Qharri. This coin was made to celebrate the achievement of killing all the rock snakes in Adrynia, as the Zayrusians imported a small amount during the Battle of Empires. Category:Dynæstorre